stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Fernandes
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Maria Fernandes | father = Xavier Fernandes | siblings = Remedios (sister) Amaranta (sister) | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Reynaldo Gianecchini | image2 = Antonio-fernandes-3.jpg | caption2 = Fernandes from his Wellington days }}:For the alternate reality version of Antonio Fernandes, see [[#Star Trek: Pendragon|Antonio Fernandes (''Pendragon timeline)]].'' Antonio Enrico Fernandes was the operations manager and second officer of the from 2372 until 2373 and the from 2374 onwards. His nickname is "Tony". History Childhood Antonio "Tony" Fernandes was born to Drs. Xavier and Maria Fernandes aboard the on 3 November 2340. Both of his parents' scientific interests and inventions led him to his career in Starfleet. Throughout his childhood, Tony Fernandes spent a lot of time aboard the Auckland with his two older sisters, Remedios and Amaranta, and his parents as the latter two tested various prototype equipment they had invented. Sometime during his teenage years, his parents' experiments with a coaxial warp drive aboard the Auckland went horribly wrong, severely damaging the ship and issuing an abandon ship order from the ship's captain. Tony survived this incident, and the survivors spent several weeks on a planet affected by the aftermath, nearly driving them all insane. Starfleet History Tony Fernandes attended Starfleet Academy from 2358 until he graduated in 2361. Fernandes was aboard the when the Garon II incident occurred. With eight other officers dead and scores wounded, Fernandes was the next-in-line to take command of the ship and brought the Wellington to safe harbor, despite the death of his then-partner, Olivia De Luca. Fernandes also served with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and one of his assignments there was the refit of the USS Cantabrian. Here, he met and befriended fellow Corps Engineer, Ethan Arden. 2372 In 2372, Tony Fernandes accepted Captain Noah Wrightson's invitation to become second officer and operations manager of the USS Cantabrian. After Samantha D'Angelo's death at Starbase Expanse 4 and leading several successful away team missions, Wrightson asked Fernandes to take on the first officer role, but Fernandes declined, feeling he wasn't the right candidate for the job. Wrightson chalked this down to the Garon II incident. Months later, Starfleet demanded no interference with a pre-warp planet affected by a subspace rupture caused by the triggering of Samantha Delaney's booby-trapped folded space drive at Dante Station. Fernandes concluded to collapse the anomaly and save the planet's inhabitants, and he stole a shuttlecraft to collapse the rupture. Captain Wrightson piloted the Cantabrian to stall the from stopping Fernandes. Near the year's end, Fernandes was forced to take command when Wrightson, first officer Elizabeth Singh, counselor Daniel Radke and linguist Benjamin Caldwell were kidnapped by the Myhr'an. He successfully not only oversaw urgent repairs on the Cantabrian but also fought the Myhr'an super battle cruiser and retrieved the missing crew. 2373 Fernandes, like his commanding officer, faced a court martial for his disobeying of orders in 2372 (see "Salvation") and was found guilty; however, due to his service, no penalty was imposed. He grew closer to ''Aotearoa'' first officer Beth Karami after working with her on several occasions, and Liz Singh set the two up on a date even. This short-lived relationship was bitter-sweet for Fernandes when Aotearoa captain Liam de Gaillimhe ordered his ship to bear the brunt of Samantha Delaney's temporal weapon, sending them into an unknown place and time. Karami piggy-backed a message for Fernandes on her message to Singh, asking him to move on with his life. A temporal displacement wave threw Wrightson, Fernandes and Jonar back in time where their shuttlecraft crashed on an uninhabited planet. Studying the caverns and attempting to find any resources to help repair the shuttle, Wrightson and his team bumped into Captain Thekla Lawless and an away team, including then-Lieutenant Marjal Jonar. When a storm on the surface prevented the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-607)|original Cantabrian]] from beaming Lawless up, Wrightson and his crew, in the repaired shuttlecraft, left the planet and transported Lawless back aboard, then finding the temporal rift to return back to their original time. The Cantabrian s cat-and-mouse game with Delaney's Dark Starship unnerved the normally-stoic Fernandes. After the Cantabrian s destruction, he was one of the away team to beam over to Delaney's ship, assisting in taking control and capturing Delaney and her cohorts. Excerpt from Corps Leader Report Profile by Commander Kwong Ju'an. Stardate 49447.8 Lieutenant Commander Antonio Fernandes, called Tony by friends and colleagues alike, has served in the Corps of Engineers for the past few years, his latest assignment under my command at Utopia Planitia. During his time here, Commander Fernandes continued to prove his extraordinary engineering and scientific abilities. (As a side note, one can tell he's a Fernandes, his genius following the intelligence of his parents, Doctors Xavier and Maria Fernandes.) His best achievements as an engineer included his adaptation of a newer type warp core and fitting new technologies such as the HOLIE system and scout ship launch bays aboard the USS ''Cantabrian. ''Commander Fernandes's life and career haven't been without trials. As a teenager, he and some of his family survived the failed folded space drive experiment aboard the USS ''Auckland, enduring several weeks marooned on an M-class planet before help arrived. Years later, serving aboard the USS Wellington, Fernandes took command when the majority of the senior staff, including his partner, were severely injured or killed at the hands of the Garonese.'' Throughout it all, however, Fernandes remained calm and collected. Using his analytical mind, he scientifically thinks through various scenarios at near inhuman speeds and is rarely wrong. While the Corps will miss his expertise and many talents, we wish Commander Fernandes well aboard the Starship Cantabrian. Personal Relationships Family Antonio Fernandes was related to: *Dr. Xavier Fernandes, his father; *Dr. Maria Fernandes, his mother; *Remedios Fernandes, his sister; *Amaranta Fernandes, his sister. Amaranta Fernandes Amaranta Fernandes was a Starfleet officer, who, in 2372, was finishing an assignment on Betazed. Her next mission was second-in-command of a deep space mission aboard the . She tried to convince Tony to join her on the Tupuna in the hope that getting him away from the Federation would help him finally get over the death of Olivia De Luca. Friendships Ethan Arden Tony Fernandes met Ethan Arden in 2369 when the two worked for the Starfleet Corps of Engineers at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, upgrading the . The two often played games such as and football (soccer) together, as well as spend time "hanging around" when both off duty. Arden encouraged Fernandes to start dating first officer Beth Karami in 2373. Relationships Olivia De Luca Tony Fernandes and Olivia De Luca served aboard the together. During the infamous Garon II incident, during which Ro Laren disobeyed a direct order, Olivia De Luca was one of the officers killed. Fernandes never quite recovered from the ordeal and had not dated anyone since. Beth Karami Fernandes met Beth Karami, the ''Aotearoa'''s first officer, through working with the Aotearoa team in 2372 and 2373. In 2373, Liz Singh set the two up on a date, and their relationship grew from there. , et al). The Aotearoa s sacrifice, after Delaney's temporal weapon sent it into an unknown time and space, and Karami's exile strongly affected Fernandes. Karami piggy-backed a message for him on the back of Singh's message, telling him he needed to move on. Alternate history In the Pendragon timeline, Antonio Fernandes was the first officer of the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)#Star_Trek: Pendragon|USS Cantabrian]], holding the rank of commander by 2379. In that same year, he assisted Captains Noah Wrightson and [Radke (PDN)|Daniel Radke in liaising with the other ships in the fleet attempting to investigate the rise in Myhr'an violence. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters